


Fallin' All In You

by newbuddiefan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And some light teasing, Boys In Love, Buck is super cute with christopher, Family Feels, First Kiss, Five times + one, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Only a tiny bit of angst, buddie, dad like buck, eddie falls for buck, family times, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbuddiefan/pseuds/newbuddiefan
Summary: Five times Eddie caught Buck being affectionate with Christopher + the one time Eddie was affectionate with Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 495





	Fallin' All In You

**One:**

Eddie found himself in a tough situation. His abuela had been taken to hospital and on such short notice, there was no one to look after Christopher for the morning. Eddie didn’t want to take him to the station, but he had no other choice. He felt bad, the idea of bringing his kid to work wasn’t ideal and he vented those troubles to Buck via text as he packed a backpack for his son. Buck replied, telling him that Bobby wouldn’t mind. Deep down, Eddie didn’t think it would be that much of an issue, but he was still new at the 118 and didn’t want to push his luck.

When they walked into the firehouse, Christopher’s face lit up. On the drive over, all he could talk about was how much fun he was going to have. This made Eddie nervous, he didn’t even know if this was okay with the captain.

Regardless of his apprehension, Bobby was welcoming with Eddie who apologised, saying “I have nowhere else to take him.”

When the captain gave him a smile, telling him that of course he did, right here at the station was fine, Eddie felt a weight lift of his shoulders. Bobby followed up with the fact that Buck had already cleared it with him and Eddie felt something else. He hadn’t known Buck very long and while they’d had a rocky start, he’d had grown to like the younger man. Buck gave him a shy smile and Eddie nodded in appreciation.

The team was amazing with Christopher, each of them taking turns to keep him occupied while Eddie was busy. Luckily, they only had a couple of calls and nothing was bad enough that his son could not witness it. Before his aunt arrived at the station to pick him up in the afternoon, Christopher decided he wanted to slide down the fireman’s pole. It took some coordination but with Buck standing next to Eddie, they readied themselves to help the young boy down.

Christopher beamed as he slid down it and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. He also couldn’t help but watch Buck as well. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Buck, it was more that he didn’t know him all too well and wasn’t sure what he was like with kids. Eddie made note of the gentle way Buck held Christopher’s legs as he glided slowly down the pole, his other hand pressed lightly to his sons back to steady him. Once he was near the bottom, Buck helped Chris unwraps his legs from around the pole, making sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground before letting go.

The team called their goodbyes to Christopher as his aunt took his hand to lead him out and Eddie turned to the captain. Holding back tears he didn’t even know were coming, Eddie threw his arms around Bobby. When they broke apart, Eddie let out a “Thanks Cap”.

Briefly, his eyes landed on Buck and noticed he was watching Christopher leave the station. Feeling the other man’s gaze on him, Buck diverted his attention to Eddie, a grin on his face. He didn’t do it, but as he turned around to follow his aunt and Chris to the car to say farewell, he felt the overwhelming urge to go back and hug his teammate.

**Two:**

There was only a week until Christmas and Christopher was getting nervous. Eddie had been working a lot of overtime and hadn’t had the chance to take his son to go see Santa Claus yet.

“How will he know what I want for Christmas if I don’t see him?” Christopher stressed over breakfast one morning.

“I’ll take you tonight, how does that sound? Then you can tell Santa what you want,” Eddie told him.

“Okay!” Christopher exclaimed, “I’ll have to remember my list.”

Eddie wasn’t going to tell Christopher that he’d already read the list and a majority of the toys on it were wrapped and stashed in the attic.

During their shift, Buck mentioned going to the Grove tonight, he needed to buy Maddie’s Christmas present.

“Christopher and I are going to see Santa there tonight,” Eddie said, hesitating before he added, “I can come pick you up. We could go together.”

He ignored the look Hen and Chimney shared and Buck, who was oblivious to it, just nodded his head.

“Sure. Chris won’t mind if I tag along though?” Buck asked nervously.

“Of course not, he’ll be happy to see you.”

And boy was Christopher happy. The mention of Buck’s name was enough to make him let out an ear shattering squeal. Buck spent the ride over trying to coax Christopher’s gift wish list out of him but he was not giving in, insisting only Santa was to know. When they arrived, Buck helped Christopher out of the car, holding the young boy’s hand to keep him steady while Eddie reached for his crutches.

But Christopher seemed to have forgotten he even needed the crutches; he was too busy dragging Buck across the parking lot. Eddie quickly locked the truck and began to follow them. They hadn’t made it very far but Eddie still held back, his attention focused on his sons’ small hand being held in Buck’s larger one.

“You coming, Eds?” Buck called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.”

He caught up with the other two, falling into step next to Christopher.

“You sure you don’t want your crutches?” Eddie asked.

“Bucky is keeping me safe,” Christopher said, “But you can hold my other hand?”

Eddie stuck his hand out for Christopher to hold and together, he and Buck walked with him to Santa’s Workshop. Once there, the boy told them that they could wait for him at the exit, he couldn’t risk them hearing what he was going to ask for.

Eddie and Buck shared a laugh and Eddie told him they would be waiting by the fountain once he was done. The men made conversation as they waited for Christopher and when his turn was over, a woman dressed as an elf lead him back to the two of them. Eddie picked his son up, asking him about his visit with Santa.

It took him a couple seconds to realise Buck wasn’t behind him and when he turned around, Buck was jogging to catch up with him.

“Uhh so that elf just thought we were Christopher’s dads,” Buck said, a confused look on his face.

“Really?” Eddie asked, “I mean, we were holding his hands when we walked up to the queue… maybe she just assumed.”

“Maybe,” Buck replied, only half paying attention as he stared off into the distance. Eddie was going to see if he was okay, but Christopher interrupted, asking if he could have a hot chocolate.

“You guys do that, I’m gonna go get Maddie’s Christmas present. Text me where you end up,” Buck said, turning on his heel and leaving before Eddie could say anything.

**Three:**

It had been a long week and Eddie was looking forward to going home, ordering a pizza, putting on a movie and curling up on the couch with his son. Christopher had been asking about Buck all week, wondering when the other man was going to come over to watch Finding Nemo with him. Eddie kept deflecting, telling him that Buck was busy. It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t want Buck to come over, he just thought the other man would have way more things to do on a Friday night then hang out with him and his kid.

But when Buck said that he had no plans on this Friday night as they walked to the car park after their shift, Eddie decided to bite the bullet.

“You uh, you can always come to mine? Christopher keeps asking when you’re gonna come watch Finding Nemo with him and I keep telling him you’re a busy guy,” Eddie chuckled, trying cover up the awkwardness.

“He wants me to come to a movie night?” Buck asked, pleased that he was even being considered.

“What can I say? The boy loves you for some unknown reason,” Eddie teased.

“Nah, don’t act like that. You know you love me,” Buck teased back, giving him a wink.

“Hmmm,” Eddie pretended to think about it and then shook his head, “Nahh.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can tell yourself that but I know you love me,” Buck laughed.

And well, Eddie couldn’t deny it. Okay so maybe he didn’t love Buck, not yet. But he definitely liked him. The easy conversation, the playful banter, the not so accidentally brushing up against him… It was all too familiar. But for Eddie, he’d never been like this with another man. He always thought he could be bisexual but he had never acted on it. Until he met Buck. Now he wanted to act more than ever. Eddie wouldn’t though, that would be unprofessional. Plus, he didn’t even think Buck liked him back.

“We can stand here and argue all day about whether I love you or not but I’d like to get home to my son. So be at mine at six,” Eddie said, heading towards his truck.

“I’ll bring the pizza. Text me what you guys want,” Buck called back to him, heading for his jeep.

Eddie decided against telling Christopher that Buck was coming so when the doorbell rang at exactly six pm, Eddie told his son to answer it. Reluctantly, the boy got up from the spot on the couch as Eddie faked busy in the kitchen.

“Did someone order a pizza?” Buck’s voice boomed from the front door.

“Buck!” Christopher exclaimed. Eddie made his way into the lounge room as Buck closed the front door behind him.

“Hey,” Eddie said, a soft smile on his face.

“Hey,” Buck replied with a similar one, holding up two boxes of pizza, “I brought dinner.”

“Did you get me pepperoni?” Christopher hoped.

“Um yeah, what else would I get you?” Buck asked as he followed Chris to the couch.

“How about you get the movie ready and Buck and I will get some drinks?” Eddie asked his son.

“Okay, dad.”

Buck followed him into the kitchen and Eddie opened the fridge, silently handing Buck a beer and reaching for a juice for Chris.

“Thanks for coming, I think you made his week,” Eddie laughed.

“Glad to be here. Where else would I want to be tonight?”

“Literally anywhere else? I mean, it’s not exactly a night out on the town.”

“Now why would I want to be out at a bar or a club when I can be here eating pizza with two of my favourite people?” Buck asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“You don’t have to say that.”

“Why? I’m not lying. I like it here, feels homely,” Buck said, taking in the kitchen before his eyes settled on Eddie, “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome any time, Buck.”

Eddie watched as the other man’s face softened.

“Should we?” Buck asked, tilting his head in the direction of the lounge room. Eddie nodded, following Buck out of the kitchen. Christopher had already opened the pizza boxes, the TV showing the DVD menu for the movie.

“Can I sit next to you, Buck?” Christopher asked.

“Yeah of course!” Buck said, sitting down next to the boy, “If we shuffled over, we can all fit.”

“Okay, you come sit here too, dad.”

Christopher moved closer to Buck so Eddie could sit on the other side of his son. They all took a slice of pizza, settling into the deep couch as Eddie pressed play on the remote. The next hour and a half was spent watching a movie Eddie had seen 100 times so he allowed himself to zone out.

Not long before the credits started to roll, Eddie snapped out of it. He looked over at Buck, the light from the TV playing across his face. The man was staring at the screen, much too hard to actually be paying any attention to what was happening. He watched as Buck lifted his beer to his lips, his head back as he swallowed the last of it. Eddie hadn’t even noticed that his son had fallen asleep, curled up to Buck’s side. For the first time, Eddie realised that Buck’s other hand was on Christopher’s head, his fingers running lightly through the curls.

Feeling Eddie’s eyes on him, Buck looked over at Eddie. Once he realised what he was doing, he carefully pulled his hands away from Christopher’s head.

“Sorry,” Buck said sheepishly, “I didn’t realise I was doing that.”

“No, it’s okay. He likes when I do it, I think he finds it soothing,” Eddie whispered.

“I didn’t cross a line, did I?”

“There’s no line to cross, Buck.”

The credits started to roll and Eddie let out a sigh, stretching as he stood up.

“Let me help you clean up,” Buck offered. Eddie busied himself with clearing the pizza boxes but he still couldn’t help himself. He watched as Buck carefully pushed Christopher off himself and then lay him down on the couch after he stood. Eddie never thought he’d see Buck like this, the six foot two buff man was really a gentle giant.

With one last brush of Christopher’s hair, Buck turned to help Eddie clear the table, taking the leftover slices into the kitchen.

“I might get going, I need to help Maddie with some stuff around her apartment tomorrow and she wants me there at eight. Unbelievable, can’t even let me sleep in,” Buck grumbled.

Eddie laughed and walked him to the door.

“Will you tell him I said bye and that I had a good night?” Buck motioned to Christopher who was still fast asleep on the couch.

“You know I will. Thanks again for coming.”

“Any time, Eds,” Buck gave him a quick wave, bounding down Eddie’s front porch and out to the street where he’d parked his car. Eddie stood at the door until Buck had driven away, the image of Buck and Christopher the only thing on his mind.

**Four:**

Buck had been down these past couple of weeks. After the ladder truck incident and being put on leave from work, he hadn’t been the same. The team decided they wanted to show their appreciation for the man, he was an integral part of the team after all. Bobby and Athena had offered to host a party, telling Buck it was just a dinner to keep the surprise. The look on Buck’s face when he walked into the house with Maddie said it all, he could feel the love in the room.

Eddie watched as Buck did the rounds, saying hi to everyone and thanking them for coming.

“Can I give him my card now?” Christopher asked, tugging Eddie’s shirt to get his attention.

“Sure, let’s go see him.”

Eddie and Christopher followed Buck as he walked outside. His son had been working on this card all afternoon and couldn’t wait to give it to the other man.

“Hey, Buck. Got a sec?” Eddie called out. Buck spun around, a wide smile on his face.

“For you two? Anything,” Buck said, “What have you got there, Christopher?”

“I made you a card,” Christopher replied, closing the distance between himself and Buck.

“Wow,” Buck said, crouching down to his level and taking the card, “Thanks buddy, this is great.”

“It’s you and me.”

“And what’s that?” Buck asked, pointing at a drawing on the card.

“It’s a surfboard,” Eddie piped in, taking a step closer to the pair.

“Oh,” Buck let out a laugh, opening the card to read it out loud. “Dear Buck, you are an awesome fire fighter. Love Christopher.”

Buck looked up at the young boy, adoration on his face, “Very sweet, Christopher. Thank you.”

Christopher’s small arms spread out, “Can I give you a hug?”

Buck was taken back and looked up at Eddie for approval. Eddie gave him an encouraging half smile and a small nod.

“Of course,” Buck said to Christopher. Eddie watched as Buck opened his own arms, embracing the young boy in a tight hug and whispering another thank you in his ear. Eddie couldn’t stop his heart from beating any faster. Eddie was practically in love with Buck as is but to see him with his son like this made his heart ache and his body fill with warmth at the same time. God, I’m in deep, Eddie thought to himself.

**Five:**

The tiredness hit Eddie like a tonne of bricks. He was sitting in Buck’s jeep, covered in dirt after being 50 feet underground for hours. He’d been checked over by the paramedics and despite their desire for him to go to hospital, he refused. All Eddie wanted was go home and hug his son. All that time down there and the constant thought of Christopher was what helped him pull through. The idea of leaving him in this world without him was too much and it gave him the strength to fight his way out.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Eddie whispered, breaking the silence in the car.

“It’s all good. It’s been a rough day,” Buck replied.

“That’s an understatement,” Eddie scoffed, looking over at Buck.

The other man was focused on the road ahead, determined to get Eddie home safely. Buck’s grip was tight on the steering wheel and Eddie imagined those same hands only hours ago digging for him in the mud.

Buck had been distraught, never giving up on finding Eddie. That’s what Bobby told him as the paramedics checked him over in the back of the ambulance. He asked Bobby why, they had been in dangerous situations before, what made this one time different? The captain stared at him, struggling to understand how Eddie could be so oblivious.

“Because he can’t lose you, Eddie. He cares about you, a lot.”

Those words echoed in Eddie’s head as Buck turned onto his street and pulled into his driveway. His hands fell from the wheel, the same ones that held Eddie’s earlier, the first human interaction he’d had once he broke free. Eddie was glad it had been Buck, the sight of the other man enough to make his eyes burn with tears he didn’t have the energy to shed.

Silently, the both got out of the car. Eddie had called ahead and told Carla to keep Christopher awake and when she opened the front door before he had a chance to unlock it, his son ran at him.

“Dad!” he cried, throwing his arms around Eddie who had stooped down to his level. It didn’t matter that he was still covered in grime, he hugged his son firmly, burying his face in the boys neck.

“I love you, I love you so much,” Eddie told him, the tears he’d been holding in now streaming down his face.

“I love you too,” Christopher replied. Eddie pulled away from the hug to plant kisses on his son’s face.

“I think you need a shower,” he said, a small hand running down Eddie’s face. The three adults laughed, the uneasy tension in the air dissolving.

“I think you’re right.”

Carla said her goodbyes, giving Eddie a hug as she left. After he closed the door, he turned to Buck.

“Can you put him to bed? I do need a shower. I’ll come say good night to him when I’m done,” he asked his best friend.

“Of course. How about I read you a story and then your dad can come give you another hug before you go to sleep?” Buck asked Christopher and he nodded, forgetting it was way past his bedtime. Buck took Christopher’s hand, leading him to his bedroom while Eddie went to the bathroom.

He stripped off and turned the hot water up as high as it would go. He wanted to make this quick, eager to get back to his son. When he was done, Eddie quickly dried himself off and changed into some sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

Eddie ran his towel through his hair as he walked down the short hallway to Christopher’s room. He peaked in, watching as Buck read the last page of the book he was holding. Christopher must have been exhausted, he wasn’t even awake.

“Wow, my story reading must be bad if I put him to sleep,” Buck said quietly to himself. He closed the book and leant over to carefully take Christopher’s glasses off. He folded them and placed them on the bedside table, standing up. Eddie watched as Buck stretched and then leant back down, tenderly placing a kiss to Christopher’s forehead.

“Love you, buddy,” Buck murmured. He went to turn around and Eddie stepped back, not wanting Buck to think he was spying on the intimate moment between the two of them.

“Fuck,” Eddie mouthed. That was the only word that could sum everything up. He’d almost died today and the one thing he could think after all that had happened was that he was in love with his best friend. That one kiss on his child’s forehead from Buck was all it took to solidify the feelings he’d grown these past couple of years and Eddie knew he was in far too deep.

**\+ One**

“I need you.”

Those were the first words Buck heard as he answered his phone. It was the night of Christopher’s first sleepover as host and while Eddie had invited him earlier, Buck didn’t want to intrude. He found himself at a bar, talking to a retired fire fighter named Red who he definitely saw himself in. Just as he was wallowing in the fact that he had nobody outside of work, Eddie’s name had flashed up on his phone’s screen.

“You can get that,” Red said, motioning to the phone.

“I don’t want to be rude,” Buck countered. Even though he was itching to answer, he still had manners.

“Is that the one you love?” Red asked and Buck nodded. “Then answer.”

While sitting here with Red, Buck had spilled his feelings for Eddie. The older man asked if he had anyone to share his life with and the only person he could think of was Eddie. He said no, because Eddie wasn’t his and probably never would be. And Buck was okay with that, until now. Being here with Red was making him realise how lonely he really was. That even though he had friends, he didn’t really have that one other person he could commit himself too.

But after some prying from Red, he told him about his teammate; his best friend and the man he was madly in love with. If anything, he now felt like he’d been holding Eddie back in a way, that maybe if he didn’t spend so much time with him and Christopher, Eddie could have found himself someone else to love and make a family with.

“Hey Eddie, everything-” Buck started once he answered the phone.

“I need you,” Eddie cut in.

“Uh, okay. What’s up?” Buck asked.

“I can’t, I just… how did I think I could deal with five nine-year olds tonight? I thought we could make our own tacos but of course I burnt them while they cooked and had to order pizzas. Now my kitchen is a mess, the kids are on a sugar high from the ice cream they ate for desert and they won’t sit still! Please Buck,” Eddie sounded overwhelmed and Buck could hear screeching children in the background.

“You should have ordered pizza first. You know you can’t cook,” Buck joked.

“Now is not the time for- Alex! Watch out for the curtains!” Eddie said, his voice raised at Christopher’s best friend.

“I’ll be there in 20,” Buck said, hanging up and looking back at Red, “Guess I better go help him.”

“All good, kid. Maybe it’s time to tell him you love him?” Red asked.

“I don’t think there will ever be a right time for that,” Buck sighed, gathering his things, “Give me your number. I’m going to call you tomorrow, I really want to hear some more stories.”

They exchanged contact information and then Buck was on his way to Eddie’s. Buck could hear the kids the second he jumped out of his car. He let himself into the house and stopped short.

“Oh.”

The lounge room was a mess, toys and pizza boxes everywhere. Two kids were having it out on the Xbox, Christopher and his best friend were trying to make a lego tower and one kid was running circles around the couch.

“Buck!” Christopher cried when he noticed him. He stood up and wandered over to give him a hug.

“Hey Chris, you having fun?”

“Yeah, come play with us!”

“Buck?”

Eddie came out of the kitchen, his face flustered. He made a beeline for his best friend, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Thank God,” Eddie’s breath was hot in Buck’s ear and he tried his hardest to not push the other man away. He didn’t want his body reacting in certain ways around a bunch of kids. Instead, he gave him a quick hug back and then pulled away.

“Where do you want me?” Buck asked. He could have sworn he saw Eddie’s lips turn up into a smirk, but he blinked and it was gone.

“Every time I go to clean up the lounge, they’re in the way. Can you just distract them while I at least clean up the food?”

“Sure.” Buck gave him a reassuring smile and then clapped his hands loudly. All five kids stopped what they were doing and focused on him.

“So, my name’s Buck. What we’re gonna do now is have a lego competition! Come sit down here on the floor and I’ll explain the rules,” Buck’s voice boomed and the kids all cheered.

Miraculously, they did as they were told. As Buck made up some rules, Eddie made his way around the living room to pick up the pizza boxes, paper plates and empty cups.

“Thank you,” Eddie mouth to Buck as he paced the floor, observing the boys who were focused on their lego contraptions. Buck’s heart gave a little flutter as he smiled back at him.

After twenty or so minutes, the lounge room was mostly clean and the boys had finished building their projects. Buck had even made a little something with some left over bricks.

“Are you going to judge which one is best Mr Buck?” a red head kid named Zack asked.

“How about we get Mr Diaz in here to pick?” Buck suggested, calling for Eddie who has disappeared into the kitchen five minutes ago.

“Wow boys, all of those look amazing!” Eddie praised. Buck looked down at the coffee table where the kids had lined their projects up, an eyebrow raised. Half of them didn’t look like anything at all but hey, he wasn’t the judge.

“I don’t even know which one to pick.”

There was chorus of ‘pick mine’ coming from each child and Eddie let out a laugh, leaning down to pick up Buck’s.

“Who made this?” Eddie asked, holding up the small multi-coloured brick love heart.

“Oh, that’s mine,” Buck felt himself blushed, “You can ignore that.”

“Hmm I don’t know, I _love_ it!” Eddie laughed, explaining his lame pun, “Get it, because it’s a love heart.”

“You can’t pick Mr Buck’s heart!” Alex exclaimed.

“And why not? What if I want Mr Buck’s heart?” Eddie asked, looking past Alex and straight at Buck. He froze, his mouth slightly agape.

“But Bucky wasn’t even in the competition!” Christopher piped in.

“Well, I still think he deserves to win.”

The kids let out sad sighs, they knew they weren’t going to win this argument. Eddie checked his watch, telling the kids it was time for bed. He told them all to go brush their teeth and get into their pyjamas and shockingly, they made their way into the bathroom. Buck still couldn’t move, he was still thinking about Eddie’s earlier words.

“You didn’t have to rig the competition, Eds,” Buck said once they were alone and he could find his voice.

“Eh, it’s not like I could pick one of them, could I? It would have been a blood bath,” Eddie joked.

Buck scrunched up his face, “Yeah I didn’t come here for that.”

Eddie let out a laugh and went to check on the boys. Buck overheard him say he would be back in ten minutes and if they weren’t asleep, he was going to make them clean the burnt up oven. They cried out in protest, promising him they’d go to sleep. Eddie turned off the light and pulled on Christopher’s bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar so he could still hear them.

“They in bed?” Buck asked from the kitchen, placing the last of the abandoned taco plates into the dishwasher.

“Yep, hopefully they stay there,” Eddie answered, opening the fridge and pulling out two beers. Buck closed the dishwasher and turned it on, taking one of the bottles from Eddie.

“I can’t thank you enough for saving me. You didn’t have to stop what you were doing for me. I would have got a handle on it… eventually.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, I should have come here in the first place.”

“Where were you when I called?” Eddie asked, swigging his beer.

“I was one drink in with a guy named Red at a bar. He was retired LAFD.”

“Oh cool. So, no hot date tonight?” Eddie pried.

“Ha. No. Can’t remember the last time I had a hot date. Or just a date for that matter.”

Buck didn’t make eye contact with him, just picked at the label on the beer and took a sip.

“Yeah, neither.”

“What about Ana?”

“Ana? As in Christopher’s teacher?”

“Uh, is there another Ana?”

“No,” Eddie looked confused, “Why would you think of her?”

“I thought you liked her?”

Now Buck was confused. Hadn’t Eddie brought up Ana a few weeks ago? Gushing over how great she was and how he always wanted a teacher like that for his son.

“No. I mean, yeah. But in a she’s an amazing teacher way, not to date.”

“Why? If you like her then you should go for it.”

Buck didn’t want Eddie to do that but he also didn’t want Eddie to miss out a chance with someone that could love him the same way he did.

“Well, for one, she’s my kid’s teacher and that would be wrong,” Eddie said, slowly moving towards Buck and stopping a foot away, “And two, I’m in love with you, Evan.”

Buck could feel his cheeks getting red, wondering if he heard Eddie correctly.

“Who? M-Me?” Buck stuttered, his finger raised and pointing to his chest.

“Yeah, you,” Eddie laughed.

“Oh.”

“Oh… Oh,” Eddie’s eyes widened, the grin dropping from his face, “It’s okay. If you don’t feel the same way. I just, I had to tell you.”

“No it’s not. I do, Eds. I love you too,” Buck sighed, the heavy feeling in his chest dissipating. And then, he laughed, loud but brief.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked, his head cocked.

“When I was sitting at the bar with Red, he told me about how after he left the job, he didn’t have anyone. All his life, people left him. His friends, his family… the love of his life. It just made me reflect you know. He asked if I had someone I could call mine and I said no but that I was in love with you,” Buck admitted, “It’s just funny that only two hours ago I was telling a stranger how I felt, thinking how you’d never feel the same way. Turns out I can be wrong about things.”

“You were definitely wrong about that,” Eddie growled, tugging the bottom of Buck’s shirt to pulling him closer. Their lips met and Buck was gone, pulling Eddie closer to him. They stood there, kissing in Eddie’s kitchen, breaking apart when they heard rustling coming from Christopher’s bedroom.

“Hold up,” Eddie pulled back, “I think their ten minutes are up. Need to make sure they’re asleep before we continue this. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” Buck replied, picking his forgotten beer bottle up off the counter to finish his drink.

Eddie disappeared into Christopher’s room, returning a minute later.

“They’re asleep, thank god. One of them just shuffles around a lot in his loud ass sleeping bag,” Eddie told Buck who laughed softly.

“So, where were we?” Buck asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I think we were like this?” Eddie asked, a glint in his eyes as he pressed his body up against Buck’s.

“Seems about right,” Buck sputtered, watching as Eddie’s hand came to cup his face.

“And my lips were right about here,” Eddie traced Buck’s mouth with his thumb before planting another kiss on his lips. Somehow they managed to make it to the couch, Buck on top of Eddie who had one hand up Buck’s shirt and the other in his hair.

“Eddie,” Buck pulled away, breathless, “I don’t think we should do this, not here and definitely not tonight.”

Eddie let out a small moan, “You’re right. Last think I need is one of those kids walking in and telling their parents that Christopher’s dad and ‘Mr Buck’ were dry humping in the lounge.”

Buck laughed as he squeezed his way into the gap between Eddie and the back of the couch.

“Yeah let’s not make Christopher’s first sleep over his last,” Buck replied, tracing shapes on Eddie’s stomach.

“He would never forgive us,” Eddie said, his hand lightly tugging on Buck’s curls. They lay like that for a moment, cuddled up on Eddie’s couch.

“Can you stay the night?” Eddie’s voice was soft, “Christopher’s gonna want pancakes in the morning and I don’t need to burn those too.”

“I’d stay forever if you asked me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah but mostly to teach you how to cook. I can’t be the only chef in this house,” Buck joked.

“Fine,” Eddie chuckled, turning his head to plant a kiss on Buck’s birthmark.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone kindly pointed out in the comments of my last fic that my tagging was a little off so if you liked this and want to read some more of my buddie fics, please check them out :)


End file.
